Reunion
Reunion is the second episode of season 7 and the 152th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in Jeremy's room, Ulrich goes in by the door and wants to speak about that Alex has arrived to Kadic from Spain, and could be part of the Lyoko-Warriors such as it saw in the future alternative. But he refuses it without a reason no until they speak with Aelita to ask him permission and debate it, since he does not direct the group. Ulrich asks Jeremy what he's doing now. Jeremy says that he's still obsessed with the type that rescued Yumi in Egypt, and doesn't know still the reason of the kidnapping but the spectres (Takeo and Akiko) said something about the Final Trial and what saw Odd on a terrifying mask, and he doesn't know if he's fellow or enemy. He doesn't know it still, until he was sure, and continuous investigating by the computer looking for information through the server of Franz Hopper. In the class of Latin with the professor Evan O'Donnell, they are reciting the sentences in Latin to each student and have to pronounce them properly. When it's the turn of Yumi, she is slept in the middle of the class. The professor tries to wake up her, while she is dreaming on his torture by the spectres, suffering the worst memory by the two months of the kidnapping and finishes waking up. It holds strongly to the arm of Evan but he reassures it and advises hier that she must go to see a psychologist because of the recent trauma, but she denies it and says that she is perfectly. When the class finishes, she goes to Aelita's room to sleep a while, and has spectacles by the fault of dream. Sissi, Aelita and William are concerned because Yumi still follows having the trauma, when Evan approaches to the boys and asks them that he wants to that they speak with Yumi to see to a psychologist. In the afternoon, the Lyoko-Warriors happen to eat together except Yumi, that still is in the room. Ulrich comes and takes out the subject on Alex, that is at the side of the table and wants to draft it to be part of the Lyoko-Warriors. Aelita says him that it still is very soon for this and he still doesn't know them, the best is to speak with him little by little to know him better. William takes advantage of the opportunity to seat in the table in front of Alex when he says him in Spanish "¿Quién eres tú?". William doesn't understand at all, and Jeremy whispers him translating it to the French and understands it. William presents himself and Jeremy. The Lyoko-Warriors also seat to be with somebody and speak on his first day. Odd does him a small prank to Alex to gladden it, but he wasn't of good humour because it is a bit upset by Jim since recently it finishes him to suspend by an examination of Physical Education. Alex asks him on the girl of the long black hair, referring, and something concerned asks him how is since it went back from Egypt, because he had heard to speak of her kidnapping without apparent reason. The Lyoko-Warriors divert the subject to speak of another thing. Aelita finishes to eat and Ulrich also to speak outside of the cafeteria. Outside, he asks her if they can draft to Alex to be part of the Lyoko-Warriors, but Aelita still doubts, and it isn't safe of the all when Ulrich (of the future) mentioned that it had asked him urgent help in Lyoko. But she prefers that this time was different and the first is to speak with Yumi to have an agreement, and Ulrich agrees. In Yumi's room, she is sleeping placidly when she has again the dream of the torture. It's impossible that Yumi sleep and is clear that needs help. She raises to go to a psychologist in Kadic, and speech with the secretary of Mr. Delmas in case she can contact with one to come to Kadic now. But she says him that it no longer does fault because at 19:00 a psychologist will come in the house of the Ishiyama, and looks the hour that are the 18:30. Yumi thanks the secretary and leaves Kadic to expect to the appointment with the psychologist that comes in 30 minutes to the house of the Ishiyama. To the cape of some 30 minutes afterwards, Yumi receives the visit of the psychologist in the living room. Takeo and Akiko present to the psychologist, and she says that it will do the possible to help it to surpass the trauma. The parents go out of the house to leave them alone, she says her that it already can begin him to explain everything by what happened in Egypt. Yumi at the end explains her the history but inventing a lie while it shows a flashback: when Yumi seats in the seat near of the window, sacks of her friends and professors and the aeroplane takes off, and afterwards she begins to read a magazine. But Yumi begins to notice something rare in the aeroplane and that all the passengers comport of odd way, they don't move like a statue at the side of Takeo and Akiko until when it discovers that all the passengers are spectres and the aeroplane diverts to another destination. The passengers approach to Yumi to sustain it of the arms, and a passenger injects him something in the neck of Yumi and she sleeps little by little. The aeroplane is in the middle of the desert, the spectres (Takeo and Akiko) with Yumi in his arms jump with parachute to the desert when the aeroplane loses the control and falls crashing to the sand with a big explosion. Afterwards the spectres arrive to the abandoned complex like the place indicated to interrogate to Yumi. They put her a sack in the head and take her to the cell. There they give her a licking little by little without removing her the sack and afterwards take her out the sack, seeing her face wounded. The flashback finishes explaining the lie to the psychologist that all what had explained is that they only want money or another thing that didn't interest her, happening in a dark cell during two months with the same food surpassing his survival. Two days afterwards she surpasses the trauma and returns to Kadic, when Ulrich says him that he wants to speak and summon a meeting in the factory to propose a subject. All the Lyoko-Warriors arrive in the room of the laboratory speaking about Alex. Aelita wants to draft to Alex by part of Ulrich, and do a vote. They say that he could be useful for future missions and that something is coming by what mentioned the spectres on "Final Trial", without knowing the reference. Sissi asks the reason of the kidnapping and she doesn't have any sufficient information, and suddenly in the supercomputer appears the same man of the mask. He speaks to the Lyoko-Warriors and says them that he knows who are they and their lives, and reveals that it is an upper creature to X.A.N.A. and declares enemy against the Lyoko-Warriors, that has plans for the future and that the game only finishes to begin. Afterwards the monitor turns off. Now they know that the man of the mask is an enemy and they think that can be an accomplice of X.A.N.A., but Yumi says that it makes a mistake when the spectres mentioned that they hated deeply to X.A.N.A. and the man of the mask could be their manager, but they doesn't know the reason. Afterwards Ulrich takes out again the subject on Alex to be part of the Lyoko-Warriors, but Yumi contradicts him in high voice saying that Alex won't be part of the Lyoko-Warriors, and goes away angered by what has happened today and that this subject will speak it another moment. Gallery Episode152.jpg|Jeremy obsessed with the masked man. es:Reunión fr:Réunion Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes